Seasons
by MaddenJoel
Summary: This is a storyabout Joel from GC and his Girlfriend from the beginning from when they met
1. its only a movie

___________________________________________ Summer air reminds me of all the feelings of your love,  
  
And what it was like when we were together,  
  
Walking all along the beach, you were never far from my reach,  
  
And you held me through the stormy weather,  
  
  
  
And I want to fall in love tonight,  
  
And I remember when you said "everything's gonna be alright"  
  
  
  
Laying in the summer grass, you told me not to talk so fast,  
  
As I told you how I feel,  
  
You made me feel right at home,  
  
You told me I was not alone and you knew just how I feel,... While I'm standing back stage I listen to the one person I love, and have loved for the last 7 years, Joel. He's the gentlest person I know. This is my story of how we got together..  
  
*1996*  
  
My mother and I are new in a town called Waldorf, Maryland. It's a very quite town. Two Churches, A mall, and a few dinners. Being a 16 year old girl and moving is sorta hard, well, at least it is summer. My mom has already made a new 'Friend' her name is Janice Madden. From what I know she has four kids, Josh who is out of High School, Benjamin and Joel, They are in the 11th grade like me, and there sister Sarah who is 12. From what I've heard their father left them a year ago. My father left me when I was 11, and my mother has cancer. Both my mother and Mrs. Madden are very Christian people.  
  
Mrs. Madden is coming over to our house today to talk with my mother. I am taking Sarah to the mall and Joel is going with us. Benji has detention. Joel will be driving us since I have no clue were places are yet. Their here so I have to hurry and leave.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Madden, Bye Mom!" I said right before I walked out the door  
  
"Bye Hun, Have Fun" I heard my mother say before the door slammed shut.  
  
I could see Joel In the driver seat of their SUV and Sarah in the back seat.  
  
"Hi Sarah, Hey Joel" I said as I opened the door to the passengers seat in the front.  
  
"This is going to be soo much fun!" I heard Sarah exclaim from the back. "Except Joel doesn't like the mall" she added in.  
  
"Joel, Would you rather have us go drag you into 'Victories Secret' and have you help look at bras"? I could tell when I said the word 'bra' I saw him flinch.  
  
"No! I mean, I rather go to the mall then there any day" Was the first thing I heard Joel say. "Don't worry, I was just going to take her to a movie, I wouldn't tourcher you" I said in a calm voice 


	2. famliy

___________________________________________ Summer air reminds me of all the feelings of your love,  
  
And what it was like when we were together,  
  
Walking all along the beach, you were never far from my reach,  
  
And you held me through the stormy weather,  
And I want to fall in love tonight,  
  
And I remember when you said "everything's gonna be alright"  
Laying in the summer grass, you told me not to talk so fast,  
  
As I told you how I feel,  
  
You made me feel right at home,  
  
You told me I was not alone and you knew just how I feel,... While I'm standing back stage I listen to the one person I love, and have loved for the last 7 years, Joel. He's the gentlest person I know. This is my story of how we got together..  
  
*1996*  
  
My mother and I are new in a town called Waldorf, Maryland. It's a very quite town. Two Churches, A mall, and a few dinners. Being a 16 year old girl and moving is sorta hard, well, at least it is summer. My mom has already made a new 'Friend' her name is Janice Madden. From what I know she has four kids, Josh who is out of High School, Benjamin and Joel, They are in the 11th grade like me, and there sister Sarah who is 12. From what I've heard their father left them a year ago. My father left me when I was 11, and my mother has cancer. Both my mother and Mrs. Madden are very Christian people.  
  
Mrs. Madden is coming over to our house today to talk with my mother. I am taking Sarah to the mall and Joel is going with us. Benji has detention. Joel will be driving us since I have no clue were places are yet. Their here so I have to hurry and leave.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Madden, Bye Mom!" I said right before I walked out the door  
  
"Bye Hun, Have Fun" I heard my mother say before the door slammed shut.  
  
I could see Joel In the driver seat of their SUV and Sarah in the back seat.  
  
"Hi Sarah, Hey Joel" I said as I opened the door to the passengers seat in the front.  
  
"This is going to be soo much fun!" I heard Sarah exclaim from the back. "Except Joel doesn't like the mall" she added in.  
  
"Joel, Would you rather have us go drag you into 'Victories Secret' and have you help look at bras"? I could tell when I said the word 'bra' I saw him flinch.  
  
"No! I mean, I rather go to the mall then there any day" Was the first thing I heard Joel say. "Don't worry, I was just going to take her to a movie, I wouldn't tourcher you" I said in a calm voice 


End file.
